


Again

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	Again

Again

**_ RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB-RVB- _ **

“Tucker. Tucker, for fuck’s sake, _stop_!”

Lavernius pulled away from Washington. As soon as the group had finished their pow wow about how they were working for the other team, thinking the other group was captured, Tucker stalked off, grabbing Wash’s wrist and pulling him along with him. As soon as they were out of sight, Tucker had David shoved up against a wall, his chest plate off and his cod piece not far behind.

At least until Wash forced him back, a hand on his chest and the other curled around his hip.

“Baby, calm down. You’re acting strange,” Wash whispered, giving Tucker a light peck on the lips, pressing their foreheads together. The aqua soldier just closed his eyes, holding Washington close.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispered back, a sharp intake of breath showing how close to tears he was. “You…fuck you. Fuck you and your self-sacrificing bullshit,” he choked out, his fingers digging into the black under-suit David still had on. His face was pained, as if the memory of Wash ordering Freckles to close the tunnel had physical hurt him.

Wash had no idea how true that was.

“Lavernius,” Wash murmured soothingly, stroking Tucker’s cheek. “I..I’m so sorry. I was trying to protect you. I didn’t think-“ he began but Tucker ripped himself away from his lover, his expression shifting from pained to enraged.

“I didn’t want you to protect me! I wanted you fucking _safe_ , I wanted you with me, in my fucking arms, letting me make sure you were fucking _alive_!” Tucker shouted. “And I don’t _need_ you protecting me. I can protect myself. I killed for you! I let people die just for a chance at finding where you were!” Tucker admitted, his voice going hoarse.

“Tucke-“

“I would do it again, I would do it in a goddamn heartbeat. I was on my way into the fed base, ready to cut them all down. I would have killed _every single fucking one of them,_ I would have died making sure you were safe and not locked up having god-knows-fucking-what done to you by that psychopath,” The marine finished, breathing heavily, his face streaked with tears.

“Tucker. Baby,” Wash called quietly, taking a few cautious steps towards him. There was a lost, terrified look in Tucker’s eyes, begging for help, for something to ground him after he spent so long fighting, pretending he was strong, destroying himself trying to find Wash.

“I thoug-ht…I thought you were dead and it was my fucking fault. Please don’t do that to me ever again. I won’t make it. I’ll just stop and I’ll fucking curl up and die,” Tucker sobbed, clutching the armour plating over his heart. David reached out, his fingers barely brushing against Tucker’s armour before the man completely broke down, his legs giving out and almost dropping onto his knees before Wash caught him, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Tucker in, his head in the crook of the ex-freelancer’s neck while Wash just made soothing noises, promising to never leave him again.

To never let him destroy himself like this again.


End file.
